Unexpected
by hikaaxrii
Summary: Demi mengejar Nijimura-sama yang amat diidolakannya, seorang gadis aneh, pencinta manga shoujo yang suka berkhayal rela pindah sekolah ke Teiko. Akankah gadis ini bertemu dengan Nijimura-sama? Tampaknya ada sebuah garis yang lain yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama untuknya.


**Unexpected**

by hikaaxrii

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

Summary : Demi mengejar Nijimura-sama yang amat diidolakannya, seorang gadis aneh, pencinta manga shoujo yang suka berkhayal rela pindah sekolah ke Teiko. Akankah gadis ini bertemu dengan Nijimura-sama? Tampaknya ada sebuah garis yang lain yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama untuknya. "Lewat majalah, aku menemukan seseorang yang kurasa memiliki benang merah yang terhubung dengan benang merah yang terikat di jariku."

.

.

.

"Pada awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa itu perasaan yang bernama cinta, tetapi sepertinya aku mulai merasakannya..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : I wanna meet him!<strong>

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di Teiko. Entah harus merasa senang atau sebal karena kedua perasaan itu sekarang bergabung menjadi satu dengan rasio yang tidak jelas. Di satu sisi, aku merasa amat senang karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Nijimura-sama yang merupakan ketua dari klub basket Teiko, tetapi di sisi lain, aku merasa berkasta rendah karena aku menjadi murid baru. Jelas-jelas aku sudah berada di tingkat 2, tetapi demi mengejar Nijimura-sama, aku rela pindah sekolah dan menjadi orang berkasta rendah. Aku baru sadar kalau aku aneh. Tetapi tak apalah, demi Nijimura-sama, aku rela menjadi orang aneh bahkan orang kurang waras sekalipun.

Ngomong-ngomong, menurut kalian, apakah respon Nijimura-sama saat melihatku? Jangan-jangan dia akan memujiku dan berkata, "Kau gadis yang cantik. Maukah menjadi pengantinku?"

Kyaaaaaaa! Coba kalian bayangkan kalau dia berkata seperti itu? Aku harus jawab apa? Apakah aku harus jawab "ya, aku mau dan aku juga ingin punya suami sepertimu yang hebat dalam memimpin" dengan nada anggun layaknya princess-princess yang sering ada di serial kartun? Oh my! Aku masih muda dan belum siap membina keluarga dengannya aaaaaa tapi ini 'kan sebuah kesempatan. Aku harus terima saja kali ya sebelum pandangannya bergeser kepada gadis lain. Nijimura-sama, I love y-

"Duakk!" Tepat pada saat aku sedang mengerucutkan bibirku dan membayangkan bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Nijimura-sama, bibirku dan juga keningku mencium tiang listrik dengan anggunnya. "Dasar tiang listrik baka!" gerutuku kesap sambil mengusap bibir dan keningku. Tapi, salahku juga sih karena terlalu asyik membayangkan khayalan-khayalan yang absurd. Bodoh. Lebih baik aku segera sampai di sekolah lebih cepat agar bisa bertemu pujaan hatiku! Yosh! Waktunya olahraga pagi demi Nijimura-sama!

* * *

><p>"Baiklah latihan pagi ini usai. Sepulang sekolah, kita bertemu kembali." ucap laki-laki berambut merah darah kepada teman-temannya yang memiliki rambut berwarna warni layaknya pelangi. Perlahan satu demi satu orang yang diusir secara halus oleh sang ketua klub basket pun meninggalkan gym dan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing hingga tersisa sang ketua dan temannya yang berambut biru terang atau bisa katakan berwarna aquamarine.<p>

"Akashi." ucap Kuroko datar sambil menatap Akashi yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat ganti baju. Akashi pun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap kedua bola mata Kuroko dengan tajam. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko masih dengan tampang datarnya. "Ya. Sekarang, menuju ke kelasmu. Ini perintah." jawab Akashi disertai dengan perintah mutlak darinya. "Baiklah. Aku duluan." kata Kuroko yang patuh dengan apa yang diperintahkan karena memang 15 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Akashi terdiam sejenak menatap kepergian Kuroko sambil menghela napas pendek dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju ruang ganti baju untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Huah... Huah... HUAH! Lelah sekali!" teriakku saat sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah baruku. Tak kusangka, berlari pagi bisa membuat keringatku mengucur sebegitu deras. Apakah aku kurang berolahraga ya? Maka itu sekali olahraga, keringatku langsung banyak begini dan membanjiri seragam yang kukenakan. Aduh bagaimana ini? Kalau Nijimura-sama tahu kalau aku tidak rajin olahraga, jangan-jangan dia akan berpaling dariku. Jangan-jangan dia akan memilih gadis lain yang rajin berolahrga dan sporty. Aaaaa tidak!<p>

"TIDAK!" teriakku spontan yang membuat sejumlah orang di sekitarku menatapku dengan tatapan aneh atau dengan tatapan gadis-ini-tidak-jelas-dan-harus-segera-dibawa-ke-rumah-sakit-jiwa-terdekat. Belum ada 5 menit aku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah baruku dan aku sudah membuat kesan buruk. Aku tidak mengerti lagi dengan pikiranku. Pikiranku luar biasa mengerikan. Belum ada satu hari dan belum sekalipun menatap wajah Nijimura-sama yang asli (bukan di majalah), khayalanku sudah menjadi-jadi. Kami-sama, apakah ini efek membaca manga shoujo terlalu banyak? Daripada menanyakan hal itu, lebih baik aku bertanya, "Kami-sama, dimana aku bisa menemukan Nijimura-sama?" Aku tidak mungkin menuju kelasnya karena aku tidak tahu dimana kelasnya. Aku juga tidak akan seberani itu untuk bertanya kepada orang-orang dimana kelas pangeran tercintaku. Nijimura-sama itu seorang ketua klub basket yang keren. Dia pasti sering berada di habitat dimana pemain basket banyak berada. Di tempat yang luas untuk bisa bermain basket, berarti... GYM! Aku harus menuju GYM sekarang!

Aku pun kembali berlari dengan cepat seperti saat tadi aku berlari menuju sekolah. Seharusnya tenagaku sudah habis, tetapi tiap aku teringat Nijimura-sama, aku merasa tenagaku penuh kembali bahkan aku sekarang merasa tenagaku berlebihan hingga bisa berlari secepat ini. Tapi, tunggu... DIMANA GYM BERADA?! Aku 'kan siswi baru di sekolah ini. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu letak gym? Kalau di manga shoujo yang kubaca, pasti ada laki-laki tampan lewat dan mengucapkan salam dan bertanya kemana aku mau pergi. Kemudian dia akan mengantar si heroine menuju tempat yang diinginkan atau kalau tidak, heroine atau karakter utama perempuan punya naluri sendiri untuk menuju tempat yang diinginkan atau dia bisa tiba-tiba sampai di sana tanpa penjelasan yang jelas. Drama.

Aku pun berputar-putar mencari dimana letak gym dan akhirnya aku menemukannya setelah melihat papan denah lokasi. Lihat, kenyataan tidak selalu sama seperti manga shoujo. Kalau saja aku hidup di dalam manga shoujo, aku akan berada di dalam cerita dimana aku gadis miskin kemudian dijodohkan dengan Nijimura-sama setelah itu kami berdua sama-sama tidak mau tetapi akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan kami punya berkeluarga dan punya anak yang lucu. K..Khayalanku makin a..bsurd.

Kembali kepada kenyataan, sekarang aku berada di depan pintu gym. Aku memegang pegangan pintu dan aku menyadari kalau pintu itu tidak dikunci. Jangan-jangan Nijimura-sama tahu kalau aku datang dan *slap*. Sudah cukup khayalan hari ini. Aku harus masuk dan melihat ke dalam. Kalau di dalam ada Nijimura-sama, aku akan segera menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Walaupun aku hanya mengenalnya dari sebuah majalah... Aku merasa ingin memilikinya dan ingin dia bisa berada di sampingku. Rasanya aneh. Lewat majalah, aku menemukan seseorang yang kurasa memiliki benang merah yang terhubung dengan benang merah yang terikat di jariku. Nijimura-sama... Kumohon agar aku bisa berada di sampingmu.

Aku membuka pintu gym dan hendak berteriak memanggil pujaan hatiku, namun niatku hilang saat melihat gym yang kosong melompong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, bahkan seekor semut pun tak terlihat di sana. Aku pun dengan sembrono memasuki tempat yang kupikir merupakan tenpat dimana Nijimura-sama. Jangan-jangan Nijimura-sama bersembunyi dan bermaksud memelukku dari belaka- *slap*. Kembali aku menampar wajahku sendiri karena khayalan-khayalan aneh muncul di benakku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari dimana Nijimura-sama berada dan hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak berada di lapangan maupun di sekitar lapangan. Jangan-jangan kelas sudah mulai dan dia sudah masuk kelas. Apakah aku datang terlambat? Aku menatap jam yang terdapat di gym dan waktu menunjukkan kalau 7 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sesak dan sedih. Kenapa aku sebodoh dan selamban ini hingga tidak bisa bertemu Nijimura-sama? Lihat! Kelas sudah hampir mulai dan apa yang kuinginkan jadi tidak tercapai. Padahal aku ingin Nijimura-sama menjadi orang pertama yang kusapa selamat pagi sebelum aku masuk kelas di hari pertamaku.

"Mengapa semua tidak berjalan seperti yang aku harapkan? Bakaaa!" teriakku kesal sambil menendang bola basket yang berada dekat dengan kakiku. Bola yang kutendang pun terpental entah kemana. Memang, seorang gadis yang marah itu amat menyeramkan bahkan lebih seram daripada singa lapar.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang berambut merah yang keluar dari lorong yang terdapat di gym. Nada bicaranya menyiratkan kalau dia tidak senang melihatku berada di sini dan juga aura di sekelilingnya amat mencekam. Aku harus tarik ucapanku kalau seorang gadis marah tidak begitu menyeramkan. Aura laki-laki ini lebih menyeramkan. Dia seperti mau membunuhku, memutilasiku, dan membuang jasadku di-

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kuucapkan? Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan mengintimidasiku dengan auranya. "A..aku ingin bertemu dengan... NIJIMURA-SAMA!" jawabku sambil berteriak dengan maksud agar dia tidak berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Kulihat dia terdiam sejenak mendengar jawabanku dan kurasa taktikku berhasil, namun tampaknya tidak. Wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi yang amat tidak bersahabat dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya sudah berada di dekat wajahku dan salah satu lengannya menekan leherku. Aku sesak.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perintahku. Aku benci orang yang tidak bisa menurut dan melawan sepertimu. Sekali lagi, siapa kau? Apa urusanmu dengan Nijimura?" kata laki-laki itu sambil menekan leherku dengan sedikit lebih keras. Jelas ini membuatku semakin sesak dan sulit bernapas. Aku bisa mati konyol karena sesak karena orang ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan jiwaku dari psycho seperti dia.

"Sepertinya kau mau melawank-" Ucapan laki-laki itu terhenti karena aku tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Untung saja, dia tidak menahan kedua tanganku. Memang, auranya sangat menyeramkan, tetapi tetap saja aku harus berani kalau ini sudah menyangkut nyawaku. "Kau tahu, bagaimana aku bisa menjawabmu kalau kau menekan leherku dengan lenganmu? Dan siapa peduli dengan pertanyaanmu? Aku tidak mencarimu, aku mencari Nijimura-sama dan kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku karena itu bukan urusanmu!" teriakku lantang di hadapannya dengan memasang wajah seberani mungkin walaupun sesungguhnya aku takut. Tapi setidaknya, kalau aku terlihat berani, orang di depanku ini tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pagi kepadaku.

"Bruk!" Laki-laki itu dengan senyum sarkastiknya mendorongku ke tembok dan menahan kedua tanganku dengan satu tangannya. Aku pun menggeliat-geliat agar pegangannya bisa mengendur dan aku bisa lari dari situasi ini tapi tampaknya aku tak mampu. I-Ini menyebalkan! Mengapa dia bisa sekuat itu?! Aku pun memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi, tetapi laki-laki ini memegang keningku dan mengarahkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Mau tak mau, aku harus melihat wajahnya yang memuakkan dan melihatnya kedua matanya yang heterokromatik. Merah dan kuning. Kenapa orang sekejam dan seseram ini bisa memiliki kedua mata seindah itu. "Jangan melawanku. **Know your place.**" katanya kasar dengan mata tajam dan nada bicara yang tegas dan terdengar absolut sambil mencekikku dengan tangan yang sempat ia pakai untuk memegang keningku. Kali ini benar-benar sesak. Amat sesak. Rasanya aku hampir mati. Dadaku sesak sekali.

"Teng... Teng...Teng...Tong" Bunyi bel masuk terdengar jelas di telingaku dan rasanya kesadaranku sudah mulai berkurang. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Wajah laki-laki di hadapanku mulai buram dan kalau aku tidak salah, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ia melepaskan pegangan di tanganku dan berhenti yang lemas jatuh terduduk dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata sayu.

"Tch..." suara tersebut terdengar dari mulut laki-laki itu. "Lain kali, aku akan memberimu pelajaran yang lebih keras kalau kau melawanku lagi." lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian di gym. Orang itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Dia benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhku. A..Aku hampir mati kalau bel masuk tidak menyelamatkanku. Dia gila, psycho dan dia berani menghinaku. Aku harus menjauhinya, dia terlalu berbahaya, dan aku juga harus bilang kepada Nijimura-sama untuk menjauhinya kalau aku bertemu dengan Nijimura-sama. Mengapa hari pertamaku menjadi rumit begini? Aku hanya ingin mengejar orang yang kusukai dan tidak mau berurusan dengan apapun dan malah berakhir seperti ini.

Kupegang dada kiriku dengan menggunakan salah satu tanganku. Detak jantungku sampai secepat ini karena tadi aku sempat kekurangan oksigen. "Hah...Hah...Hah... Kami-sama, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang seperti itu lagi..."

* * *

><p>'Gadis itu. Bisa-bisanya dia melawanku.' gumam Akashi pelan sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Memori tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu terulang kembali di benak Akashi. Bagaimana bisa seorang emperor seperti Akashi dilawan oleh gadis lemah, bodoh, dan tidak selevel dengannya? 'Dia pasti murid baru yang diceritakan oleh kepala sekolah.' gumam Akashi lagi.<p>

Akashi pun menggeser pintu dan memasuki kelas diiringi dengan suara hening dari guru dan teman-temannya. "Gomenasai sensei." ucap Akashi kepada sensei sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Bisikan-bisikan halus kini terdengar di kelas. "Bagaimana bisa Akashi terlambat masuk kelas?" bisik teman-temannya. Akashi pun mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk mendengar pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh sensei. Bisikan mereka hanya "sampah omong kosong" bagi Akashi. Baginya, mengurusi "sampah" hanya akan membuang waktunya.

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya karena aku terlihat sangat lemas dan pucat ketika menanyakan kelasku di ruang kepala sekolah, aku disarankan untuk istirahat di uks dan masuk kelas pada jam pelajaran ke-3. Tentu saja aku setuju saat disarankan istirahat di ruang uks karena aku memang merasa amat lemas setelah dicekik oleh laki-laki berambut merah itu. Aku bahkan berusaha amat keras untuk berjalan dari gym menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dasar laki-laki baka, bodoh, tidak berperasaan, tidak seperti Nijimura-sama! Ngomong-ngomong soal Nijimura-sama, kapan ya aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan bilang, "Tolong lindungi aku, Nijimura-sama!", kemudian Nijimura-sama akan merespon, "Aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap hatiku dan rela mengorbankan segalanya demi kau." Coba bayangkan kalau dia bicara seperti itu kepadaku? Kyaaaaaaaaa *slap* Mohon maklumi khayalanku yang absurd. Aku sendiri pun tidak bisa mengontrolnya.<p>

Kalau aku pikir lagi, sepertinya aku harus mengecek gym lagi nanti sore. Mungkin saja Nijimura-sama ada ketika latihan sore. Tapi, aku takut dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya. Dia saja tadi mau membunuhku... MEMBUNUHKU! Entah aku harus bagaimana, yang penting sore nanti aku ke gym, menemui Nijimura-sama, dan tidak berurusan sama sekali dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Fix, masalah selesai!

"Teng... Teng... Teng... Tong..." Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi yang berarti sekarang adalah jam pelajaran ke-3 dan waktunya aku masuk ke kelas. Berdasarkan informasi dari kepala sekolah, kelasku adalah 2-A. Yosh! Ganbatte untuk diriku sendiri. Aku harus membuat kesan pertama sewajar mungkin atau kalau bisa semenarik mungkin supaya aku bisa mempunyai banyak teman.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu sensei!" ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang uks dan menuju kelasku, 2-A mengikuti kertas denah yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah tadi pagi. Tak memakan waktu lama, aku pun sampai di depan kelasku. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak dengan ritme yang amat cepat. Aku gugup. Aku takut orang lain akan menganggapku aneh. Bagaimana ini? Tidak semestinya aku segugup ini.

Nijimura-sama...

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku bisa dan harus bisa! Aku pun menggeser pintu kelas dan memasuki kelas. Berjalan perlahan dan berusaha senormal mungkin. Menatap ke depan. Melihat sensei dan tersenyum.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Waktunya memperkenalkan diri. Aku menutup mata sejenak dan membuka perlahan kedua kelopak mataku.

"Na..namaku Akazuka Hikari. Aku pindahan dari sekolah Shusui yang merupakan sekolah khusus anak perempuan. Aku pindah ke sini karena keinginanku dan alasan tertentu. Mohon bantuannya." ucapku lantang dengan penuh semangat dan senyum sambil memberi hormat. Aku bisa! Yey! Tepat pada saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, aku melihat sepasang mata itu. Merah kuning. Heterokromatik. Laki-laki berambut merah. Orang yang berusaha kuhindari. Aku tidak mau mati.

"Akazuka-san, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong. Baik, saya akan melanjutkan materi yang kemarin sempat kita bahas yaitu..." ucap sensei yang kemudian melanjutkan materi pelajaran.

Kami-sama, bangku yang kosong hanya ada di sebelahnya. Aku tidak mau. Aku takut. Dadaku saja sekarang berdebar cepat.

Kami-sama, padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang itu lagi, tetapi kenapa berakhir dengan sekelas dengannya. Siapapun tolong aku!

* * *

><p>AN : ini adalah oc x canon story yang idenya begitu saja muncul. Oc yang saya buat kali ini paling beda dan absurd dari oc lainnya, tapi ini justru yang buat saya senang. Di dalam diri tiap anak perempuan pasti ada sisi fangirling biarpun sedikit hahaha Kakak2 sekalian mohon kritik, saran, dan komennya yaa. Oh iya, romance di fanfic ini sih niatnya bakal agak lambat. Jadi mohon maklum ya. Selain review, kalian juga bisa pm saya jika ada sesuatu. Bingung mau tulis apa :0 efek kelamaan hiatus. Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
